


I do, so do you, but...Oh well!

by oddball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tetsu" Aomine said sitting across a small table, at his day care during break</p>
<p>"Momocchi" Kise said calling her up on his way to work</p>
<p>"you have to help me propose to Aominecchi/that teletubby-version-of-the-sun" they both said  simultaneously, despite being meters away and talking to different people. </p>
<p>"Teletubby, what?" Kuroko said twisting his eyebrow a little from his regular face. </p>
<p>"Kise. He's like that sun in the teletubbies. Yellow, got a retarded smile on his face all the time and spaces his laughs with childish whines" Aomine said explicitly.</p>
<p>"And you want him to marry you..." Kuroko said sardonically</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do, so do you, but...Oh well!

"Tetsu" Aomine said sitting across a small table, at his day care during break

"Momocchi" Kise said calling her up on his way to work

"you have to help me propose to Aominecchi/that teletubby-version-of-the-sun" they both said  simultaneously, despite being metres away and talking to different people.

"teletubby, what?" Kuroko said twisting his eyebrow a little from his regular face.

"Kise. He's like that sun in the teletubbies, yellow, got a retarded smile on his face all the time and spaces his laughs with childish whines" Aomine said explicitly.

"And you want him to marry you..." Kuroko said sardonically

"hey! I did call him the sun!" Aomine said loudly.

"Good defense. Anyway, what brought this up, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, putting his shake aside and now resting his jaw on his fingers.

Aomine scratched his head as in embarrassment. "The thing is, we've been living together for four years now. He's a successful model and an occasional basketball player. I'm in the Japanese national team..."

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko said signaling he should cut to the chase.

"Sigh. We watched broke back mountain the other day" Aomine said slapping his forehead.

Kuroko widened his eyes. He poked Aomine, his eyes questioning if Kise had a histrionic-outburst post that causing Aomine to want to put a ring on it.

"No. It wasn't that" Aomine said reading his mind. "It's more like neither of us wanted to end up like them. Regretful and miles away with girls who we may merely like but never love. I mean Ryouta's always been a chick magnet and I like tits but that's not what we're looking for"

"So what you're trying to say is a movie is what is making you propose to Dai-chan?" Momoi asked, with a face resembling a puppy in a maze.

"No, Momochi. It's just that I think it's time. And probably Aominecchi thinks I'm the one with the commitment issues, anyway" Kise said sighing.

"He wrote - _girls who don't tie me down_ when we were freakin kids! So I dont want him to run away when I do propose, but I don't want us to not be together either" Aomine said now his head throbbing out of the intense discussion.

"Aomine-kun, If you're ready then I have no issues helping you. It's just hard imagining the two of getting married. You're an idiot and he's..Kise-kun" Kuroko said with a slight smile on his face.

"No! Alright maybe we're slightly idiotic, but we'll be fine" Kise said reacting to Momoi rephrasing Kuroko.

Momoi smiled. She knew Daiki wouldn't say no because deep down, he was a family boy, so she wanted to make this special for her two stupid friends.

"Dai-chan wouldn't want anything loud and flashy and of course he loves basketball. Why don't you take him to a game?" Momoi said eagerly

"And propose on those screen things?" Kise said in a little panicked voice

"No,no. Just when the last quarter is almost getting done! Casually pop out a ring! You could also do it over  your one-on-one games! After you beat him in a game! Ooee!" Momoi said already imagining the thoughts in her head.

Kise smiled. He seemed to like the idea.  The one-on-one seemed nice and so did the game thought. He'd have loved to go for an NBA playoff someday with Daiki, but for now he'd work on something more ...handy.

\--------

 

"Tetsu! stop staring at my face and  think of something" Aomine yelled.

"I am.... Kise-kun likes things that give him attention..." Kuroko said lost in thoughts as a small girl in ponytails, pulled his shirt "Sensei! Hyuuga is pulling my hair!" she cried. Kuroko got up to resolve the fight when suddenly something struck him.

"Nora-chan, I'll be right there. And Nora-chan, tell everyone in class that sensei wants to talk to your parents" Kuroko said then turning to Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, I think I have an idea"

 

\-------

_few days later_

"Aomine-kun, I'm not a weather-man, how was I supposed to know it would rain like the apocalypse and mothers wouldn't send their kids out?" Kuroko said, feigning some sadness, but mostly cracking up inside his head.

"I was fucking waiting inside the Teiko gym for three hours!" Aomine said ruffling his hair shaking away the water.

"The plan was perfect except for the rain bit" Kuroko said in justification of his idea. "The score board would say -Kise would you marry me, my kindergarten class kids would cheer and clap when the lights went on and give Kise a flower each"

"Yeah I know. Considering his love for attention he would've flipped over. But the fucking weather! I even got a call from him! _Aominecchi its pouring! Rush back home! I'll meet you at home directly!"_   Aomine grumbled.

"You've learned to mimic Kise-kun very well, Aomine-kun" Kuroko said offering a towel to a drenched Aomine. He had rushed to Kuroko's place, to merely be a raging spectacle for the neighbours who were convinced that this raging-baboon was related to his red-haired counterpart.

"You've got to help me fix this!" Aomine growled.

Kuroko pressed a finger on his lip, asking Aomine to quiet down. Kuroko acted calm as he turned around to throw a small laugh. He could easily see how tough it was for Aomine to do things like this. But he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Okay. We'll think of something in a while" Kuroko said in an assuring tone. "But please Aomine go home before they arrest you. I dont want to have bail you out. Kagami is a nuisance anyway"

"dropped the kun, Tetsu?" Aomine hissed grinning.

Kuroko sighed, shoved the tan boy out of his house gates and waved night.

\---

_two days after the rain-episode_

"Momocchi!" Kise wailed, slamming his head against the cafe table. Momoi patted his head at the same time looking around to see if anyone was watching him sob.

"Ki-chan, we can't help your popularity now, can we?" she said still stroking his hair as though consoling a crying baby-gerbil.

"It was perfect! We played one-on-one games till both of us were tired. And I asked him to play another as always. He smiled and agreed and I finally beat him! We were sitting plunked on the floor. I reached out to my jacket, quietly snuck the ring in my palm. We were lying on the court, staring at the sky and laughing. I turned to him to say something and..." Kise said in one breath, bursting at the seams with anger

"And then a bunch of girls appear out of no-where saying they finally found where I practice every night and made me sign their books, boobs and what not!" Kise finished, throwing the loudest tantrum he could.

Momoi giggled a little as she said "Ki-chan, like I said, its unfortunate"

"It happens so often Momocchi! But I never thought they'd be so persistent to come hunting at 10 in the night!" Kise said flailing his hands, as though throwing a hail-Mary.

"The banes of dating a model, eh, Ki-chan?" Momoi said, trying hard to curtail her laughter.

"Yeah. *sigh* And I thought it'd be great after we missed playing because of the rains a few days ago. Mine-cchi seemed miffed that we did" Kise said pouting but not sure why.

"Ki-chan" Momoi said as she hugged him and he dropped his head on her shoulder. "We'll get by this. Remember, the game thing is still an option" she said as she felt his head nod on her shoulder. She smiled at his theatrics but seemed pleased _"Dai-chan, you better not mess up with this time."_ she thought silently.

\------

"Kise, why are we here to watch some friendly match for under 18?" Aomine said dragging his feet. 

"You'll see" Kise said with a smirk.

Aomine shrugged his shoulder as he walked ahead, waiting outside the court. Suddenly a swarm of paparazzi pushed their way inside, the camera flashes fluttering, feet stomping and a head above the crowd suddenly caught Aomine's eye.

"Holy shit! Isn't that O'neal?" Aomine screamed. "Kise, you knew he's here?"

"Yup! I had to pull some strings, do a couple of stints but I got us passes here. Since we won the bid to host the Olympics, some star former- players from the US national teams are here for a friendly, to showcase political and sport camaraderie" Kise said rattling off the exact words of a newspaper, but trailing off as Aomine stood star struck, not having heard a third of Kise's proud cramming.

"Its Micheal Jordan!" someone yelled. Aomine darted there with Kise steadily walking back, with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. Kise smiled as he shuffled the ring in his pocket. Aomine appeared to be shoving people aside to get autographs. Kise laughed but his laugh was drawn short with a steely voice calling his name.

"Ryouta. What are you doing here?"

"Akashichi..." Kise said quivering a little. Of course he would be here! The person with the most clout in the whole of Japan and he wouldn't be here. How naive Ryouta, he thought.

Aomine was waltzing towards them in his star-struck stupor.

"Akashi. Actually, wouldn't be surprising" Aomine said steadily.

"I'm on my way to sit next to the guests from US as a special guest of the Japanese dignitaries" Akashi said with no pride whatsoever. 

"Fuck! get us there! Use your clout!" Aomine yelled with the excitement of a three-year old.

Kise's face squirmed a little. Akashi shot a quick look at Kise. Kise hesitated a little but then the joy on Aomine's face made him cede into it. He quickly changed his hesitation into a gleeful smile.

Akashi made a curt nod. He called a suited man near him, whispered something to him. Within seconds, someone came to guide the trio to their seats.

Aomine nearly bounced ahead as Kise trailed back.

"Ryouta, either you have something in your pocket or you're too excited to see the stars or me. Knowing that neither of them or me arouses you that much and that you and Daiki are like pigeons on heat so he's not making you do that either, the former is true. What's in?" Akashi said impertinently.

Kise quietly pulled out only a part of the case and lowered his head a little in a slump.

Akashi's normally steady eyes widened.

"You and Daiki...hmmm...do us a favour. Don't have children. The world isn't ready for your stupid-spawns" Akashi said sincerely.

"Akashichi!" Kise wailed. "Anyway with the cameras on us throughout the match I hardly doubt anything is going to happen"

"Hmm...I see. Well, I'm afraid this is one thing even I couldn't foretell" Akashi said, almost ...laughing?

Kise dragged himself onto the seats next to Akashi and Aomine. He smiled looking at Aomine being beside himself with joy. Then at Akashi, who was smirking.

Kise sent a message to Midorima "Midorimacchi, what's the rank for my sign today"

A crisp reply came not asking why or for what "Last place"

Kise sighed.

\----

Aomine planned an "impromptu" dinner date to a fancy restaurant which Aomine hadn't known had existed. Kuroko had suggested hiding the ring in the desert.  Aomine grunted that his model-boyfriend was picky and would crib about the calories. Kuroko merely replied that hiding a ring in a salad is pathetic. Aomine gave up. He spoke to the maitre d' and he had asked Aomine to not worry and that it would be done.

"Aominecchi, I love french food! This place is lovely!" Kise said cheerfully.

"I know" Aomine said smiling "You're a fancy-pants after all"

"Maji burgers isn't exactly date place Aominecchi" Kise said, naughtily pointing the fork towards Aomine. He gestured him to bite in. Aomine blushed and looked annoyed. Kise laughed knowing this tendency of Aomine to shy away from anything before a crowd. Also he had secretly read in Aomine's 'autobiography-journal' that he had recurring dreams of being seen naked in public. Kise wished at such moments that dreams came true.

Aomine nervously shuffled in his chair as their meal drew to a close. He had asked the waiter to get a 'complimentary desert' to the table. He flinched a little, shifted his tie as Kise watched him squirm.

"Aominecchi, why are there ants in your pants?" He said grazing his foot near Aomine's shifty leg. "You know the only thing in your pants can be me right?"

Aomine laughed a little, threw a naughty smile across to Kise and the duo seemed to just draw into a little 'zone' of their own when Aomine spotted a unmistakable large figure, topped with a distinct coloured hair.

"fuck" he thought to himself.

"Please enjoy this desert. I, chef, Mura...Ki-chin and mine-chin?" Murasakibara muttered.

"Oh! I didn't know Murasakibarachi was a chef here!" Kise chanted happily as the purple haired giant bent in his chef coat and hat with a small portion of mousse in his hand.

"Neither did I.." Aomine mumbled. "Fuck my life" Aomine thought.

"Well. I decided to serve my new desert out to the first few tables who ordered it. Turned out to be mine-chin and Ki-chin. Say Ki-chin, you gonna eat it all?" Murasakibara said poking his finger nail to his lip.

"umm..no. I'll taste of course!" Kise said politely tasting what he called the 'calorie-cake' and promptly shoving a spoon into Aomine's dumbfounded mouth while handing it over to Murasakibara.

Murasakibara grinned as he walked away eating while Aomine nearly slammed his head at the table. Murasakibara nearly erupted as he reached the bottom but Aomine frantically signaled a "dont say it!" Murasakibara nodded as he crept with the ring in a tissue beside Aomine while quietly saying "Ah! Mine-chin. good luck"

Aomine looked at the ceiling of the roof top restaurant, the blank sky, glistening with stars, desperately asking why the fuck he never paid attention to Midorima's bat-shit-crazy Ohsa-crap.

"The odds of bumping into him, no Aominecchi? Of all the restaurants in the city, we walk into his" Kise said proudly, feeling pride at mimicking Kuroko's favorite movie's line.

"Yes the odds..." Aomine said, calling for the cheque and heaving an exasperated sigh.

\---

Aomine finally drew tired. They began to walk home. Aomine quietly texted to Kuroko "fail" as Kise texted to Momoi "My luck with the game was pathetic Momocchi.  -_- :'( And I'm carrying the ring around like you said I should for rare moments! Looks like they're really rare :"("

They continued to walk as their phones beeped together. Each looked into the screen and both screens flashed the same name "Akashi" and the message read _"come to my house immediately. Something urgent has come up"_

They scampered. Not only was it urgent, but also from the heterochromatic captain himself. They expected nothing less than a secret like "I shot a mafiaoso in his head" or "I'm in love" (the latter being Kise's life-long desire)

They rang the bell to the Akashi house-hold and a voice through the intercom asked them to head to the room on the second floor, where Akashi awaited them.

They burst into the shut room and it was dark.

"Akashichi! Are you okay? Where are you"  Kise screamed.

"Kise stick close. Akashi!" Aomine yelled, taking an defensive stance.

Suddenly, sparse but seductive lights from various candles began to dance about the dark room. They danced about as a song filled the room. It was the song Momoi called their song. Kise and Aomine both never understood that concept, but liked the song anyway. The place was filled with varied flowers, there was a lilt in the air, it was perfect. Both of them kept looking awe struck wondering what this was about, until their phones beeped again. Kise still shocked looked at his phone, read the message and his shock only grew.

"Say it Ki-chan!" Momoi's text read

"Now is the time Aomine-kun" Kuroko's text on Aomine's phone read.

Kise turned and all he could see was Aomine's stunned face. Aomine held Kise's hand with his own trembling hand and Kise stood still, his face looking even more stunning, being highlighted by the dull warm lights.

"Kise...I dont know how to do this...I.." Aomine said fidgeting.

"Then let me" Kise said with a sure smile.

"Aominecchi, I looked upto you, I admired you, I wanted to equal you and in that process I never realised that all of that meant - I loved you. And I want to continue to love you, grow with you, cherish you till I can. And no you don't tie me down and no your tits obsession doesn't fool me. Nothing you say or do can keep me from being with you, not even you Aominecchi. And so I want to know if you want to keep yourself with me, as I want to be with you....Aominecchi..."  (Kise)

"Fuck you. You think you can beat me to it? I've been trying to tell you this for a week now! I even began to believe Midorima's fate crap!....But then I realised that the only one who can keep you from me...doesn't exist. You're mine Kise Ryouta. Marry me" Aomine said popping out the ring from his coat.

Kise smiled as he nodded and as he pulled out his ring and whispered "I'm going to have to ask you the same- will you marry me?"

The two slipped their rings into each other's fingers and stood in a state of utter happiness, joy. For once tears trickled down Aomine's eyes but none from Kise's ever eager-wailing eyes. He was too happy to cry.

"Kiss Dai-chan and Ki-chan!" a squeaky voice erupted, unable to stay any longer.

They look, only slightly surprised, having figured by now the ruse planned by Akashi. There they were, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko and Momoi, each with a pleasant smile on their faces, at their friends' engagement and at their high-leveled planning.

"So Akashi sent the message for this? How'd you know?" Aomine asked quickly wiping his tears.

"All of us knew from day one. Momoi and Kuroko messaged us from the first time you two asked them" Midorima said plainly, holding up an 'I love you ' teddy-bear.

"Oh! so you'll tricked us!" Kise said dramatically.

"Aka-chin planned it all. He asked Kuro-chin to pick a day with bad weather. He sent the fangirls to meet with Ki-chin that night. He  told Kuro-chin to pick my restaurant so that I would ruin your dinner and he showed up at the game" Murasakibara explained while eating a cake meant for those two.

"Akashi...How did you... No you're capable of all that and much more. More important...Why'd you do that?!" Aomine asked emphatically.

"The reason is simple. I didn't want to be left out at this moment" Akashi said plainly. That statement drew confused looks on both Kise and Aomine's faces as Momoi chimed in to continue.

"Midorin even said it was a private moment which we shouldn't disrupt, but when Akashi-kun said that he wouldn't mind being a part of this, we got really excited!"

"Its just that...We wanted to you'll to have a private moment but we wanted to be a part of it too" Kuroko said in the most polite fashion.

Kise smiled as he ran to hug Kuroko. "Of course we want you all to be a part of this!" He turned to Aomine who looked embarrassed beyond repair.  Momoi ran up to him and hugged him tightly while tearing up "I'm so happy for you Dai-chan!" Aomine hugged her back, smiling.

Midorima was then forcefully hugged by Kise as he tried to shove him away. Murasakibara joined in too. Midorima explained that though the prank seemed too juvenile for him, he opted to get Kise and Aomine's shared lucky item for the day- the bear. Kise smiled at Midorima's 'thoughtfulness'

Akashi went up to Aomine and shook his hand firmly.

"I didn't know you wanted so badly to feel a part of something" Aomine smirked

"I didn't know you would cry and Ryouta wouldn't" Akashi retorted back.

Aomine and Akashi gave a silent acceptance that neither would mention this again.

"Group hug!" Kise yelled pulling everyone in.

"Kise-kun, don't be so clingy" Kuroko said pulling away

"Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted.

"Ki-chin, you just got engaged. Don't lust after Kuro-chin any more" Murasakibara said giggling.

"Yes Ryouta, be content with your man, unless he can't keep you content" Akashi said evilly.

"What the fuck! of course I can!" Aomine said proudly

"Keep your bedroom details in your bedroom alone" Midorima scolded.

Momoi giggled as she looked at them. She concluded a few things :- They had learnt to grow together. They had come a long way. They were kindred souls. Teasing Kise at any age was appropriate. And that through their differences and clashes, they were meant to be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired by two of my friends who are just goof balls in their own respect :P 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this :) 
> 
> Ps. The auto biography thing about Aomine is mentioned in his character bible.  
> Kuroko liking Casablanca is just wishful me


End file.
